


Time for us

by SonicGavel



Series: Barisi forever after [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: A continuation of SGIAOD. Raf and Sonny move in together to a new place and spend time together on a weekday for the first time ever.





	Time for us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes Goodbye is an open door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628469) by [SonicGavel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel). 



> Happy Barisi fluffy smut. Who could ask for more?

No alarm, only the sun. Sonny smiled as he was still tangled in the limbs of the love of his life. He tried to untangle himself, explore some more in his new apartment and make breakfast. He finally was able to after a couple attempts and then he got dressed as he watched birds flying in the window.

"Good morning." Raf said as he found his boyfriend after noticing he wasn't by his side.

"Good morning to you." Sonny said as he turned to face the older man and kiss his lips.

"It seems a bit too early. Come back to bed, mi corizon." Rafael purred in his ear as he started working to get him undressed again.

"I wish I could but we have breakfast to make and maybe we could take a long walk in the park and then we could-" Sonny was cut off with Rafael handling his slowly waking member.

"Or maybe you and I can stay in bed all day, order take-out in the evening and then after rehydrating, continuing what we're starting now." Rafael purred as he kissed Sonny's sweetspot on his neck, rendering Sonny powerless.

"I love the way you argue things, counselor. But we can't continue to live on take-out forever." Sonny started before Rafael shushed him.

"We'll figure it out in long run." Rafael said as he continued stroking his younger lover and they fell back in bed and Sonny got into position as Raf continued to have his way with him. He entered him slowly, his semen from the previous night still inside him and serving as a really slick lubricant and kissing down his body before thrusting. They clung to each other as he thrusted some deeper into Sonny and then he couldn't last long almost a half hour later. When he finished, he made sure Sonny climaxed by further stroking him until the semen exploded onto the both of them and then they jumped into a shower together and cuddled a bit after cleaning off.

"As much as I want to continue, breakfast really sounds great." Sonny said when they dried off.

"Alright but may we continue the rest of our plan for the day?" Raf begged. Sonny laughed.

"Anything for you but I mean it about not living on take-out forever." Sonny said as he kissed Rafael on the lips quickly.

"I'm sure you can find a way to replenish our funds." Raf said as they kissed again and began to make breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a series out of this. Just started contemplating.


End file.
